Eichiro Yoshida
Eichiro Yoshida is a mercenary and a member of the grade Four extermination squad who hopes to return the world to it's natural state after series of encounters with his targets. Background:Eichiro was the son of Hana, and a brother to Eiko, Asami and Otsu. He lived an affluent life and was the only one pampered out of the four. He attended home lessons and watched his sisters sparring during training sessions. During the Link War, his parent was forced to leave the city and take refuge in Oat Island where they had less to spend. When the War spread to the Island, soldiers from the City of the Sun captured children and killed any parent who offered resistance to their operation. He helplessly watches his mother fight the soldiers which at first turned out to be successful only to be defeated and killed by The Breathtaker. He is abducted along with his sisters and separated from them just before transporting them to be brainwashed during the Great Teleport. He shares the same fate with others as he is brainwashed, uploading his memories into a supercomputer . He however steals his memory back making him fully aware of the actions that lead to his total existence as at that point at well as giving him a new purpose : restore peace back to the world. leading to his defection from his school, and one of the main factors behind the War of Rift. seen in the opposition of the leaders of his division Personality Eichiro as a young kid, was lousy and always asked a lot of questions. He was quite a handful and had this energetic property that made him always want to join his sisters when sparring. He would follow his mother anywhere, even to work, and wouldn't want to stay away from her. This earned him the nickname "box boy". Following his mother's death and his torture in the City of the Sun, he had become less friendly and rather preferred training alone at unidentified or abandoned areas. Because of his introverted nature, he has a few people in his life. He always followed his own way and was disobedient. He never displayed aggression and was always passive. He never developed aggression towards people and he always resorted to silence. He, however, has a way with words as he cheers his sisters up when they are down and also rains insults on people he dislikes. After the Great Death, he changes his way of thinking and becomes more outspoken. He also develops a cold character to people he refers to as outsiders. He also becomes more outrageous as seen when he beat up a younger boy for calling him a meanie. When calm, he then begins to apologize to his friends calling himself immature. Shortly after brainwashing his comrades, he leaves the area and finds refuge in another City, Magi City where he becomes even colder and more reserved seeing everyone at naive and immature. He however develops a soft spot for a girl, Harumi , which he lives close to. He begins to take interest in her which makes him less mean. He becomes bashful anytime she's distressed and would even kill for her. He becomes more reserved towards adults, although he retains a Merry side for children. After his battle with his sisters, he becomes lighter and higher in spirit. Having the confidence once more, he decides to go to the OlderWorld to retrieve the rest of the stones. He developed a crush on Eiko at a particular time even after detecting her body frequency. Appearance Eichiro as a kid was light-skinned. He had his mother's dark hair which appeared to be cream in colour after absorbing his mother's energy passively at the time of her death. Before the Great Death, Eichiro was very plump and had downy hair. With time, after going through series of exercise and conditioning and a cheat drop, his weight began to decline steadily. He wears a black leathery strap jacket, his dad's favorite bands, an inner coat and white shorts with long boots. He also wears a feather cap at times. He also regains his memory after learning to follow electrical patterns on a screen and also how to connect certain cables. And decides to also feed two of his friends with false information leading them to trust him and carry out his plans. After collecting the gems at Futa and Electrica,he heads into Proton's portal with his "friends" to battle Amon, holding the key to another portal. They battle Amon Tull evening with armor and suit. Escaping half dead, the trio head to the next state where they battle Otsu. Studying her body frequency, Eichiro quickly notes that Otsu is his sister. He defeats her and tells her about his mission to which she listens indifferently to. After a series of effortless attempts to make her understand his mission and make her join him as his sister, he leaves brokenhearted but leaves an irreplaceable tag on her. Because of the cost of one gem , Many governmental and Non governmental organizations added him to the bounty list and sent hired killers after him. He then sought shelter in a small town. After an uncontrollable energy surge emerged from the area, the organizations sent hired killers to find And eliminate him. He's able to wiggle his way out of the small town, leading to it's destruction. He heads on to locate the next precious stone and finds it with The Breathtaker. He fights for the gem. Unable to get the gem from the breath taker, he ends up fighting for his own life. This makes him retreat forcefully and reside in an abandoned building. He returns back to the town and finds it destroyed. He decides to avenge the residents of the town and destroy the villains. He is shocked by an abnormal body frequency he picks up and interprets it as The Breathtaker. He fights the Breathtaker who eventually overpowers him and tries to take his soul, only to be interrupted by Otsu's timely intervention using the Arm of Electrica. An unidentified female also partakes in the battle and, along with Otsu, finishes the Breathtaker in one blow. A defeated Breathtaker vanishes into the atmosphere with Nuclear particle Devastation. Eichiro quickly reads the unidentified female's body frequency and sees that they are related. He is happy and begins to discuss his long quest for redemption to which she agrees. They head off to the OlderWorld on a quest to retrieve the other five gems. Eichiro uses the Key to open a portal assigned to him by Soul for the fulfilment of a promise. Eichiro releases the body of the friends he absorbs and heads towards the Land of Bones where he faces Sapphire, a keeper. He fights alongside Otsu and Eiko as they were important factors in winning the war. Technology was of little use over there so he did little, and could only absorb and transport one gem at a time. After defeating Sapphire and being badly injured, Eiko heals his wounds miraculously and Otsu's reinforcement - the Devil Army, Arrive just in time to invade the OldWorld. They encounter Commander Rage, who they are forced to fight in their state. Commander Rage fights a fully recovered Soul ,the latter which sacrifices Joanie life for Eichiro. Angered by this, Eichiro in his state,blindly attacks Rage and forces him to retreat. Otsu teleport them back to the current World. Shocked to see his home ruined , Eichiro swears to wipe out the City of the Sun for taking advantage of his absence to destroy his homecity. He takes to rest and heals all his wounds with a special oil. After a week, he decides to make full use of The Doctor's War Robots which he fortified with magic to battle the OldWorld. He then uses a large amount of energy to make clones of he and his sisters. He then begins the invasion of Sun City and of OldWorld. He, surprisingly gets support from neighboring cities to battle City of the Sun. After triumphant victory in the OldWorld, he decides to use his body as a pathway to channel all the precious stones into one Gem. After series of intense calculation ,he then confronts the masterminds behind the Link War, the Breathtaker and the Commander of the army of The City of the Sun alone, and defeats them with the aid of his just-discovered power inherited from his mother. After a full day of fighting, he slumps to his death due to excessive use of Energy transformation and physical over-exertion. He is brought back to life by his sister, Eiko, and is carried out on a stretcher smiling. Appearance. Eichiro is a light skinned male with grey hair , a particular trait among the Yoshida family. Just before the invasion, he was seen as being chubby. After gaining his memories, in his flashbacks, he is seen as chubby with downy hair. After a lot of encounters with potential biohazards, his hair was bleached to white and a tint of teak. He wore a black T-shirt and white shorts with strap-on sandals and often carried his "bling-bling". As a teenager, Eichiro wears the standard extermination squad uniform, a dark turtle-neck top with a stuffed camo jacket on and camo pants with Jack boots. He grew taller and his hair had a tint of lavender. After his encounter with Kuro, he wears the turtle neck and a pullover. He engraves the list of people he wants to kill on a stone. He wears black leggings and blue sandals. When he heads to Honey Island for soul training, he wears a large-sized cloak over his outfit with a black headband. In battle, Eichiro can summon a battle suit when he upgrades his energy capacity. Abilities Eichiro was a capable student in military school, finding affinity for technology rather than the martial arts, he is able to assimilate mechanical assembly manuals quickly and understand the concept of Graded Machines. Because of his affinity for machines, he developed a passion for applied systematics and electronics. He also does well in other courses as he reads English,biology physics and chemistry. Because of this, he is appointed Chief lab technician at Resonance. However, still at the military school, he tends to forget things easily and usually carries his note book for reference. He is at first, poor in martial arts training as he wasn't even able to do one pull-up but later on, he increased in strength able to even face Kagami one on one. After his defection from the military school, he trains under Otsu, his yet-to-be-unidentified sister how to assemble Graded technology and create a functional army. He is willing to learn but cannot because of his weak life force, and trains for a longer period of time everyday. After joining the extermination squad, he learns to steal energy from people and even from objects. After training at the Island of Golf , he learns to create large forcefields for defence and also absorption of energy. Gourami showdown This is an improved Version of the Rage mode attained when the body of the user, which is already in Rage mode begins to wear down under tension Transition is scored 10 points and is the only right way to tap into the Gourami showdown . Taking drugs or alcohol or certain steroids induce an effect similar to Rage mode, with even faster and stronger moves, but is considered as cheating. The Gourami showdown lasts about ten minutes after which someone must undergo the Transition again before any irreversible damage occurs . Hana grants Eichiiro some powers which enable him enter Gourami showdown without first engaging in Rage mode. This however leaves him totally vulnerable after his horrific transition as his energy reserves are only enough to keep his vital organs going . He however enters a state where his brain activity levels decrease remarkably ,and increases the rate of metabolism so is to recover energy fast . After his final days at Resonance, he learns to absorb energy from objects and people which eradicates his problem of extreme fatigue ,although his vital organs starve of energy. Daily exercise and an energy rich diet are essential to users. Oxygen levels increase fourfold in the airway and the heart beat at 170 bpm . Few people have accomplished this without the aid of energy absorption. Eichiro is a notable user of this technique and has even gone into Devil Bargain. This puts him in a trance and gives a spirit, usually believed to be evil, full control. However, this trance is easily disrupted by very simple moves or even a solid punch. Rage mode Eichiro is able to activate the Rage mode through a mixture with adrenaline and it's main ingredient. Eichiro at first finds it difficult to enter Rage mode because of his peaceful nature. However , as time progressed ,he could easily tap into it and use it in full strength. Energy absorption Eichiro uses Energy absorption and a fail-safe mechanism after activating Rage mode. Because of the immense amount of training put in to use Energy transformation, he invents many devices after trial and error to get maximum energy transformed in the shortest possible amount of time. He can also absorb energy from different objects for his own use. He also has a device that absorbs Gem energy and condenses the energy into tiny crystals. Magic. Eichiro's magic is quite strong enough to incorporate energy into objects forcibly and also teleport him to different dimensions. His magic also heals the soul injuries and can even grant full recovery at the cost of his life. Link War Arc Fire in the night and thick black smoke fills the sky . Heavy fighting goes on outside. Soldiers in camo infiltrate the military school at the City of Stars and shoot at everyone in the reception. Hana and Eichiro are in the tower, when Hana hides Eichiro in a carton and shoves him under the desk for his safety. She carries her gun and kills everyone in the passage way. She heads to the Star-Cryst and absorbs its energy, keeping the empty gem in her pouch. She then heads back to her office for Eichiiro, after which she calls a cab to take him home to a safe place. Meanwhile, The Breathtaker fights a weary Shin, which he proceeds to kill, but is quickly rescued by Hana. Hana escapes The Breathtaker's Massive Kill blow, and teleports herself to her home to see if Eichiiro is okay. The Breathtaker follows her home, surprisingly and asks her for hand to hand combat deal, and that if she wins,she gets to take Eichiiro and the gem would be returned to it's position. But if she lost, she would lose her life. She accepts to this condition and defeats him . Hoping that he goes back just as she said, she went back home to take Eichiiro with the intention of transferring the StarCryst to a new dimension - the OlderWorld. She is attacked by The Breathtaker, and is forced to fight with her magic powers. Even with Energy Transformation,she is forced to be on the defensive,with the way the Breathtaker fought. The fight quickly forces Hana to begin her Grade Mix- a combination of graded weapons, energy and magic,all in a bid to conquer the Breathtaker once and for all, she forgets that little Eichiro is watching, and the fight escalates quickly. Due to massive energy absorption, her body is half burnt and she loses control of her power. The Breathtaker then uses her misfortune to his advantage and stabs her in the chest. She slumps to the ground and takes one final breath. As a fail-safe mechanism to prevent anyone from tapping unnecessarily into her power ,her programmed energy channel into her son takes place uninterrupted by any obstacle. Little Eichiiro stares at the Breathtaker, being afraid of the unknown. Tears flow down his cheeks as he runs towards his mother's corpse. He is struck in his back with an iron metal and falls unconscious. He is then carried away, to the City of the Sun. Upon reaching the SunCity, children are brainwashed by forcing them to a chair. Eichiiro wanders off to 'meet his mummy",but is caught and forced to upload his memories into a computer. The computers begin to download his memory, but fail to capture a very important part of his memory, the face of the Breathtaker . Eichiiro is then tested for peak physical fitness and capabilities. He barely passes the test and is then granted admission to Technollege, a huge stamp on his arm. The Assassination Reports of large genetically modified fruits growing at the Resonance Botanical Gardens reached the Breathtaker who was heading a research to manufacture a toxin that could incapacitate their victims faster than other common gases. He sends scientists to spy and gather Intel on the whereabouts of the Chief Lab Technician. After days of waiting ,they are able to attach a tracking device to the Lab Technician, making it easier to find him easily. Immediately , Yagura sends out five subdivisions - fifty skilled Xterminators in total to disperse into the unsuspecting population of scientists and steal the fruits in the Garden. Being masters of disguise,They are able to steal the fruits but are identified as intruders at the exit, forcing them to engage in battle with the automatic enemies. Only one makes it back to the SunCity and delivers the package to Yagura. Because of the intense complexity of nanotechnology involved in the mechanism of action of the toxin, the last Xterminator is put to silent death by Lethal injection, after uploading his mind on his national file. Yagura is then assigned the mission of carrying out series of experiments on the fruits to study Chemosynthetic pathways, and how they had been able to make vast amount of free energy from Solar energy, so as to begin Plan 101: Solar harvest with BioTech. The Breathtaker, himself went on a journey to the Western Lands, to conquer a demonic spirit, so as to use the spirit for his evil purposes. But to continue with his plans, he had to eliminate any individual capable of foiling his plans. He sends Shinsuke for this job to bring the head of the Primal, Yosuke and have his memory uploaded to a flash drive. That night, Shinsuke killed 200 soldiers in cold blood and pounced on Yosuke from the top of a building, binding him with ropes and channelling electric cables to his brain and uploading his memory. He then kills him by passing 500 volts of electricity into his brain through direct contact. He sends the flash instructions to Yagura before succumbing to his flesh wounds. With Yosuke dead, The Breathtaker changed his identity to Han, and then teleported himself to the WesternLands to acquire the power of a very aggressive demonic spirit ,one he believes he would need in the long run. Shinsuke being dead meant that Han's Blood Curse had been broken. Eichiiro meanwhile, is still getting over the tragic death of his mother, and begins his body exercise challenges to reduce his weight to enable him start training which he does with the help of Yoruno, a skilled combatant under Kurai, who was assigned to aid Eichiro so that Kurai can harvest his mother's energy. Yoruno asks him about his life and how he has been able to cope to which Eichiiro responds reluctantly. He accompanies him as a mentor to the dining table for a dinner party. On the way, they are ambushed by Kurofuu and his men, who fire arrows at Eichirro and Yoruno. Yoruno quickly takes Eichiiro into hiding while he goes out to face Kurofuu. After a long time of punching each other in the face, Kurofuu changes pattern and decides to use Energy transformation for battle. Eichiro being so afraid of what might happen next decides to join the battle, using only hand combat , so Yoruno throws him towards Kurofuu, who stuns him with a single blow to his stomach. Eichiro gets up still, now angry rushing to Kurofuu ,forcefully awaking his mother's magic and penetrates Kurofuu with a Spirit spear,causing spiritual damage and little physical damage. Eichiro opens a portal, forcing Kurofuu inside with the help of negative pressure, into a pool of molten magma underground. Yoruno then exchanges fists with Kurofuu, who then immediately opens a portal for them to enter, after saving Eichiro by throwing him into another portal. He however absorbs a little portion of Eichiro's magic and spiritual energy for research. He then opens a portal to transport them quickly to their rooms for a change of clothes, after which they go to the Dinner party. During the dinner, Yoruno leaves Eichiro to eat, and goes to find Kurofuu, to make sure he's healed. They then exchange pleasantries before they separate . The Test Yoruno appears to Eichiro, again in ambush, with Eichiro failing to deflect the blade attack, making a big nail push through his belly. He quickly heals and Yoruno offers healing to him. Telling him if who he truly is, Eichiro attacks him only getting himself injured in the process, Yoruno quickly binds him, telling him about Kurai and his "plan" to which Eichiro reacts indifferently to, pushing the big nail further into his belly just to incapacitate Yoruno with dart poison. He passes his first test : test of discernment. He goes on to kick the nail completely and even use a little of energy transformation ,heating the nail little by little , telling him of what he intends to do, greatly annoying Eichiro. Eichiro however does ignore him, stating that he doesn't care about what Yoruno does, and that the only thing he wanted to do was to save the world of its impurities. Yoruno hearing this is quite surprised about Eichiro's attitude and quickly releases him from the big nail impalement, forgetting that he was the enemy at that moment. Eichiro dashes towards him and stabs him with a Grade 2 dagger-like weapon, pulling life out of Yoruno, forcing Yoruno to retreat into a thick bush, then sweep out of the ground to collect the dagger which Eichiro surprisingly keeps out of reach, forcing him pull one last move, a pulley trap he kept in place, should Eichiro flare out anger at him. He jumps into the woods, again sweeping from underground ,easily predicting Eichiro's movements . Eichiro again dodges his attack, stepping into the loop, setting the whole trap in motion. The trap pulls Eichiro up, to the top of a tree and then releases him, causing him to fall. Before he could fall, Yoruno in mask saves him, and knocks him out with one blow to his neck. He then takes him to his lab to download some information into his brain, using a special computer. Eichiro wakes up in his room and as usual, forgot the whole experience. Kurai's plot Eichiro visits the principal in his office for a few questions concerning the events that were reported to have occurred. Kurai tells him about two boys who had reported the former to the latter and asked that he go on suspension for a week. Yoruno then appears to Eichiro, and introduces himself as his teacher which Eichiro scorns off. Yoruno asks him if he knows anything about his past and if he would want to know the solution to his problem . Eichiro starts yelling at him, telling him not to bother him and cause unnecessary problems. Yoruno then adds that as his teacher, he would have to follow Eichiro till his basic training is complete. Eichiro walks away, telling Yoruno to get a life. Yoruno asks if he has one, to which Eichiro angrily responds to. Yoruno then uses his own mind to control Eichiro, pinning him down painfully. Eichiro subdues to this submission which makes Yoruno quite happy with Eichiro's answer. They discuss how many times they would have tutorials and reading plans till the second semester. And so they both rented an apartment out of school for their stay throughout Eichiro's suspension They begin reading through a manual about hand combat learning about hand to hand combat and training ,which Yonuro asks Eichiro to quickly master by implanting a memory chip into his brain core, to which Eichiro declines to. He makes his reason clear about leaving his insides and natural as possible. Yoruno is quickly summoned to Kurai's desk, to go on a mission to deliver a THZ (TeraHertz) processor to his friend at The Silent Strait after which he heads to Eichiro telling him about his current mission and the fact that he might not be coming back. Eichiro, fearing that the inevitable might be sure for Yoruno so early, places a Grade 1 tag on Yoruno and escorts him to the gate. Eichiro then welcomes Kurofuu as his new teacher, explaining all the plans he had with Yoruno to which Kurofuu declines . Eichiro feels surprised at Kurofuu's betrayal after which he walks home. He checks his GPS tracker, surprised again to see no history. He continues to think about all the ways that the tag could have been removed and comes to a conclusion that Yoruno removed it. He tries to sleep but fails to do so as he dreams of Yoruno being killed in hideous ways. As a result every night after school hours, he would read a manual and try to interpret the manual on his hand with the few tools Yoruno had provided him. Learning about Grade 1 machinery and all, he isnt able to get any useful information out of it. On the night Yoruno was about to complete his mission, assassins were sent to murder him, and deliver the crystal back to Kurai. Eichiro dreams about this and shrugs it off as one of the usual dreams he had because of fear. A week later, Yoruno is confirmed critically injured and under slow recovery to health. Angry at the training ground, Eichiro accidentally releases a blast of magic fused with heat ,sending different Electromagnetic waves round the atmosphere . Soon, Hunters all over the world, receive this information and begin to track him using special radio waves being reflected back to a satellite. He swears to make Yoruno pay for keeping him in the dark. Eichiro's proper training Eichiro meets one of his teachers, to help him learn the mysterious language used in writing the manual . The teacher declines, so Eichiro gets another tactic, He sneaks into the library to language department where he downloads the language into an inbuilt memory chip. He then installs the language package in his computer creating a file that would easily translate the coded language. He opens an interface, enabling him download the newly found language,as he sleeps off on his computer. The next day, he looks at the manual, not still able to read anything and angry at his futile efforts, gets to class. He sees a boy next to him draw a triangular prism on his book but considers it as nothing. After school, he sets home when he sees the same triangular prism on the wall. He brings out the manual again to read it, but still couldn't read it. Frustrated, he tries to keep training at the water front but was not able to, as he felt so sleepy. He sleeps deeply. Meanwhile, someone breaks into the quarters and kills someone in the shadow, using his blood to draw the triangular prism. Night passes, and it's morning again. Eichiro brushes his teeth and takes his bath,and then accidentally looks at the manual. He reads the first two words : Portal Creation. He jumps up and down happily as he can start training on his own. Additionally, there was no school that day, so he heads off to his secret training place: an old school parking lot stealing old car engines to be used for his "engineering experiments". Re-reading the Manual all over again proves effortless as he was just staring at the book, not studying it. He retreats to bed not gaining anything that night and vowed to start work with engines as soon as possible. He wakes up the following morning ,cleans his room, takes his bath and wear new clothes to class considering the fact that he had spilled engine oil on the ones he wore the day before. After Physics class, he heads towards the chemistry lab for a practical test during which he spills KMnO4 on his papers, noticing he was clumsy, he collapses and is taken to the school's hospital where strange molecules ans radicals were seen in his blood. He is rushed to the emergency room for immediate treatment via neutralisation of the toxins in his blood. A lecturer dashes into the hospital, collecting information about Eichiro. After comparison, he is shocked by what he discovers : Eichiro had begun using energy transformation even when he had not been permitted to do so as they had not even been taught in class. Noticing that it was the boy Han had warned them about, he calls Han's PA to notify her about the deal he had struck with Han. After the call, he is darted with the Lethal injection, and dumped in the river side. A figure stood in the bushes. As the figure emerged ,it turned out to be Yoruno. Yoruno heads upward north to a remote area for IP registration, which he hacks into. Getting a new IP registration meant a new entity configuration, he could then head back to Han's office for his revenge under the pretence of working for Han. Recovery arc Yoruno ,seeing Han's plot to begin a second invasion, began plans to embark on a journey, first, going to his old place of residence , to collect 's few items for the journey. Eichiro's tagging device starts to beep in his room on the bed. Unfortunately, Eichiro was on admission in the hospital. Eichiro then sleeps, having a dream about his mother, strange nightmares significantly increasing his heart rate and blood pressure. When Doctors come to his aid, he breaks free and tears the Drip injection, and the bedspread. An implosion occurs in the dead of the night, causing calamity. Eichiro unaware of his being in the physical world, begins to battle Han in his dreams, not knowing that he is causing heavy and massive destruction to government property. He is defeated in his dream, forcing him to regain consciousness. Yoruno, witnesses all these events unfold and thus had to make a decision . Go back to the north and continue his assassination plans or stay back, help Eichiro and risk being found. He decides to stay back and help Eichiro as he would need all the help he could get. Eichiro, not understanding the source of commotion, is shocked by the anger of the incoming mob. He is however quickly saved by Yoruno, escaping to another dimension by a hair's breadth. Search for Eichiro Eichiro is seen receiving protein syrup from Yoruno. He is then given a powerful knock out drop, so as to enable Yoruno clone him. He then tells Eichiro of his plan to make his clones so all the suffering while he goes for proper training under Yoruno in an abandoned location. Eichiro falls asleep. Aspiring Engineer. Eichiro then wakes up in a small apartment, with Yoruno sipping tea at the table. He doesn't notice his bulging muscles, and continues to stare at Yoruno, being blurred. He then begins to notice his fast heart rate. He asks where Yoruno took him to which Yoruno smiles. He says it's a surprise and leads him outside to a large field of sand. He tells him that where they were standing was pure ground. And under the ground were large metallic ores, and there was silicon in the sand. Eichiro still continues to look puzzled at what exercise they were going to do in this vast land of sand. Yoruno then goes something that excites Eichiro. He controls the sand. Given that clue, Eichiro then guesses that she to the silicon in the sand, Yoruno is able to use an ultra-magnetic device to attract the silicon. Yoruno tells him he's wrong because silicon was a metalloid substance. He incorporated iron into the sand, and used an ultra powered magnet to control the sand. He tells Eichiro to get his own magnet in a small box on the table. Yoruno however continues to monitor Eichiro's clone, interacting with people in contact with the clone, through the lens in the eyes of the clone. Awkward day Six months passed. Eichiro's clone is beginning to wear out. He is found dead on one side of a flowing river. Yoruno goes there to pick up his body when a boy notices what was happening . Yoruno uses the cover of night to kill him , so as to prevent any unnecessary drama. Eichiro is fixing a screw, when Yoruno walks in,and suggests that they spar the next day. Eichiro, surprised at Yoruno's quick command, asks if anything was wrong to which Yoruno denies. They both go to sleep. While Yoruno prepares a strong protein mixture for use, the next morning. The next day, they set out to do their normal activities,sweepingn,mopping and doing the dishes. Yoruno opts to make tea for both of them, and puts the protein mixture in Eichiro's tea. He then leaves for the field, hoping Eichiro would come later. He carries a long bar, and his gloves for the spar. Eichiro however comes to the training field with his normal attitude. Yoruno is heavily surprised that Eichiro had not responded to the syrup he had given him. Yoruno then begins the spar by throwing a huge ball of sand at Eichiro. Eichiro dodges the ball, and coats himself with metallic iron from the sand. He then runs towards Yoruno to hit him. He however cannot beat Yoruno in hand to hand combat , as he is too slow to land a single punch on him. He then jumps out of Yoruno's plumbum range, to avoid being crushed by Yoruno's lead balls. Eichiro then spreads the magnet all over his body to attract his suit at the apartment. As the suit was still in aerial motion, Yoruno drags Eichiro with a leather belt towards him, which Eichiro uses for counter attack, with the speed at which he was coming towards Yoruno, he kicks Yoruno in the face, stalling him for a while, to put on his armor. He then uses the Sonic blast to hit Yoruno, forcing him underground. Eichiro then begins to feel dizzy, and confused, at first, slumping to the ground. Yoruno, just recovering from his knock out by Eichiro's sonic blast ,becomes surprised that Eichiro stood up from the ground , still waiting for Yoruno to stand up. Eichiro, unaware of the syrup he had taken, dashed towards Yoruno with increased speed, and punched Yoruno's block breaking his guard. He continues to give Yoruno a great deal of blows, with Yoruno using metal to block his guard. Yoruno is able to hold Eichiro with potential energy, and bind him with his Chains of the Supreme. Holding him in position, till Eichiro came back to his senses. He then carries Eichiro home, seeing how Eichiro had grown. He goes back for the long bar but doesn't find it there anymore. He could hear someone's heartbeat in the distance, but It was strange-very slow heartbeat. Who ever he was continued to reduce his heartbeat lower and lower until it was faint. It was Ayame, Yoruno's former partner. She was here on a mission for Only-God-knows-what. Yoruno goes back, knowing she'll turn up but she didn't. He was still able to hear three heartbeats that disturbed him. He decided to track her down by scent. Leading him far, he comes to a halt. Her heart beat was strongest in that area. With good precision, she darts a sedative syringe at him, which he barely dodges. They begin to battle, predicting each other's moves,as both were good in combat. Ayame eventually brings out the long bar, striking his back with it, injecting venom through its serrated edge. While Eiko was watching from far ,hidden in the trees. He falls to his knees. She carries him away back to the Original's apartment. Ayame had booked her next flight for MoonCity, how much power she was going to absorb from Yoruno, it was only a matter of time. There was only one thing she didn'tj know- who Eichiro was and why he was with Yoruno. Eichiro, after waking from his pass-out , decides to locate Yoruno for further instructions. When he sees that Yoruno couldn't be found,he heads for the city, combing his hair to see if it was okay, and even had time to wear good shirts. He then hops on Yoruno's powerbike, heading for the nearest city for a wide network coverage area, to locate Yoruno using GPS. He however is ambushed on the way by two of the most notorious killers nicknamed Dan and Bob. He always saw them on the news but never thought he'd see them face to face. Knowing very much about their weapons, he is able to latch on to Dan's large gun, and Bob's hook. Latching on to both, he uses a chain to hold both of them and then attaches a free end of the chain to a pole, with two giant magnets, he creates electrical energy in the rod and transfers it to Dan and Bob... They both pass out and he handcuffs them both calling the police with a cellphone he breaks after, before zooming off to get Yoruno at Ayame's lab. Unidentified Power. Eichiro reaches Ayame's hideout, a smaller version of Resonance Labs. He heads on to a next location, where he sees a vision. He sees a girl in white. Her clothes were soaked with her blood. And she looked down. Eichiro moved closer and closer till he touched the image. He then began to see numerous images in his head. Painful screaming anguish of his mother suffering at the hands of Han. He also sees someone with white hair, being beheaded by a flying assassin. These nightmares continue to torment him before he notices that he was surrounded by some kind of energy. The energy had seared his clothes and burnt little of his skin.His energy was flowing out of his body. Little did he notice this. Though for a while he felt like fire was consuming him. Seeing this, he steps back onto his bike and keeps on riding to the laboratory. He sees the doorman. He moves into position, using a gun to pump bullets into the man who was fighting him with a knife. He then proceeds to a fingerprint scanner, when he hacks into the device with acrylic. He moves further in, to a maze, one that could only be figured out by true mastery of the maze over years. Eichiro downloaded the memory and shuts himself partially forcing him into cyborg mode. Cyborg mode overwhelms him and puts him into a brain-dead like situation. However, a little of his mother's energy taps into his subconscious again, stirring up certain visions, bloody enough to get him to wake up. When he wakes up he finds himself at the end of the maze, realizing where he was, but not knowing how he got there, he heads on to recover Yoruno from Ayame's prison. A laser filled prison, with proton pumps in the air blocks Eichiro's way. Eichiro walks past the laser, controlling the amount of energy in the laser hence, preventing the lasers from identifying him as a threat. Using a powerful energy technique, he drives electricity through some circuits, changing the pattern of the security device. He then sleeps under a table, trying to sieve necessary data he needed - the map he downloaded from the internet in the building. He then opens an unknown channel, leading into a lift. The lift leads him down to Yoruno, who is in chains. Chains that drain the spirit of its essence, as said by Yoruno. Noticing a shift in the overall heat content of the building, Ayame boldly goes to find out the cause of the matter...she sees the intruder, Eichiro with a dying Yoruno in his hands. Eichiro begins to feed Yoruno with his energy, a little of which Yoruno's spirit health becomes restored. Because Ayame had seen his power Eichiro makes it clear that either he(Eichiro) or she(Ayame) must die. Because of the quality of his energy ,which she refers to as refined, she makes a preposition to him. A battle of wit and strength : if he wins, he can take her cells and her soul and do whatever he wants with them, but if she wins, she would take the energy in his body, to which Eichiro agrees to. Battle of amateurs Eichiro makes it clear that there are rules and that they must be observed. One of which, includes the avoidance of malpractice in any form. They size each other and go for each others cheeks. Exchanging hard blows to the face, and even towards slamming themselves against the walls and the floor. Eichiro pushes against her and gives her a large thud in her stomach,which she absorbs. Each successive blow is transformed to chemical energy that she stores as bonds in the free glucose in her body. She then returns a solid fiery punch to Eichiro's stomach, which he blocks with a thick metal plate. Meanwhile, Eiko is watching all these at a distance. When they effectively weakened each other, they began to put on metal suits punching themselves with no time to react. When their suits had been destroyed, they exchange final blows, each of them passing out. . Eiko hides in a corner.